Vive le mariage
by PetitPentagram
Summary: Défi à relever : Les demandes en mariage. Plusieurs couples prévus. Le premier ? Crowley/Bobby !
1. Crowley Bobby

Salut !  
Donc, me revoilà, avec un recueil d'OS sur le thème des demandes en mariage en réponse à un défi lancé par Ange Phoenix.

J'espère que vous apprécierez, même si c'est pas grand chose :)

Enjoy !

* * *

Premier couple : Crowley / Bobby

* * *

Cela avait surpris tout le monde, mais Bobby Singer et Crowley étaient amants. Et ça avait l'air d'être parti pour durer ! En conséquence, Sam et Dean avaient appris à ignorer tout ce qui pouvait avoir un lien avec leur relation – il y avait des limites à la bizarrerie et ils ne comprenaient pas du tout ce que chacun trouvait à l'autre. Pourtant, cette fois-là, ils ne purent pas ignorer les manigances du démon.

Premier essai.

« Bobby ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! fit le démon de manière beaucoup trop innocente pour être crédible.

\- Peu importe ce que tu veux, c'est non. On couche ensemble, pas la peine de me ramener des problèmes en plus en m'associant à toi d'une autre manière, grogna le chasseur.

\- Voyons, laisse-moi au moins –

\- Non. Fin de la discussion. »

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme – qu'il n'avait pas – Crowley repartit. Plan B.

Deuxième Essai.

Sam et Dean n'avait plus entendu parler de Crowley ou de démons depuis le refus de leur père de substitution. Et s'ils étaient entièrement d'accord sur la méfiance que celui-ci avait envers les activités de Roi de l'Enfer, ils étaient tout de même curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait.

Crowley apparut devant eux.

« Hello boys… Vous avez apprécié mon cadeau ?

\- Quel cadeau ? demanda Sam

\- Vous faciliter la vie, tenir mes chiens en laisse, le calme. Ça vous plait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? attaqua Dean. Un autre plan de domination du monde ?

\- Non, je suis un peu plus subtil cette fois. Vous direz à votre papounet qu'il a eu tort de se méfier la dernière fois ! annonça-t-il avant de disparaitre.

\- Tu y comprends quelque chose toi ? fit Sam

\- Il prépare un gros coup si tu veux mon avis. »

Lorsque Bobby dut calmer ses deux fils au téléphone, il maudit son amant de ne pas être foutu d'être honnête. Tant pis, il ferait ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini ses manigances. Crowley en entendant ça, envoya finalement un de ses chiens de l'enfer crever les pneus de l'impala. Non mais ! Il essayait d'être sérieux pour une fois, et ils faisaient tout capoter.

Troisième essai.

Deux semaines plus tard, Crowley se préparait. Cette fois, il allait être brusque. Tant pis pour son vieux ronchon, au moins s'il en faisait une crise cardiaque, il serait toujours trouvable en Enfer ! Na !

C'est habillé de ses plus beaux habits blancs de cérémonie – même si techniquement, il les avait volés – qu'il se présenta chez Bobby. Il s'était assuré que les deux jeunes chasseurs soient sur une affaire à l'autre bout du pays afin d'avoir son grincheux à lui tout seul. Celui-ci en voyant le démon apparaitre tout de blanc vêtu, faillit faire une syncope. Puis partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Tu sais, pas besoin de faire autant de simagrées si tu veux revenir dans mon lit, chéri, se moqua le chasseur.

\- Je vois mieux l'air de famille à présent. Que ce soit toi, l'écureuil ou l'élan, vous ne prenez jamais le temps d'écouter les gens.

\- Écouter quoi ?

\- Je suis venu ici pour une raison précise. Et si tu te moquais moins, tu devinerais sans mal. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Bobby, qui d'un coup comprit mieux le comportement maitrisé du démon des dernières semaines.

« Oh merde… »

Quand Sam et Dean rentrèrent de leur chasse trois jours plus tard, ce fut pour trouver un Bobby catatonique et un Crowley fier de lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, sale démon ? hurla Dean

\- Appelle-moi plutôt beau-papa. »

Crowley ricana. Il était officiellement devenu la première personne au monde à avoir mis KO ces trois winchesters-là en quelques mots à peine.

Et tant pis s'il devait partager son trône avec son grincheux, il était au moins sûr d'avoir les trois meilleurs alliés possibles si quelqu'un re-déclenchait une fin du monde.


	2. Lucifer Sam

Voilà le deuxième OS !

Mon cerveau a clairement craqué en ayant cette idée, alors lisez à vos risques et périls !

* * *

Deuxième couple : Lucifer / Sam

* * *

Quand Lucifer revint sur terre après s'être échappé de la cage, il ne put s'empêcher de retourner faire un tour dans les rêves, ou plutôt les « hallucinations » de Sam. Il savait que Sam n'avait pas dit à Dean qu'il en avait encore parce qu'il croyait que ce n'était que son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours. Et il comptait bien utiliser l'ignorance de Sam à son avantage. Surtout que manipuler son esprit était devenu d'une simplicité enfantine. Et autant dire que ce fut de toute beauté.

Sam était dans la chambre d'un énième motel miteux lorsqu'il aperçut du coin de l'œil la figure familière de Lucifer apparaitre. Heureusement, Dean était sorti, et il avait le temps de prétendre être fatigué pour ne pas inquiéter son frère.

« Voyons, Sam… je viens gentiment te tenir compagnie et tu te comportes de façon aussi impolie ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, Lucifer s'installa sur le bord du lit du cadet, et commença à chanter « Stairway to heaven » en sachant d'avance que cela énerverait très vite Sam et provoquerait une réaction. Ah que de bons souvenirs…

Treize minutes plus tard, la réaction se fit enfin connaitre.

« Ta gueule, Lucifer. T'es que dans ma tête de toute façon…

\- Tu aimerais pourtant que ce soit vraiment moi, le nargua Lucifer. Que tu aies enfin quelqu'un avec qui partager « un lien plus profond » comme ton adorable frère. »

Ouch, il frappait là où ça faisait mal le salaud. Soupirant, Sam se répéta que ce n'était qu'une hallucination avant de continuer ses recherches sur le fantôme qu'ils chassaient Dean et lui. C'est bien malgré lui en lisant l'article dur la mort d'un témoin de mariage qu'il trouva à la fois son fantôme et une façon de se prouver que Lucifer n'était rien de plus que des restes de sa folie. En échafaudant un plan dans son esprit, il s'attendait à se faire interrompre à tout moment par son hallucination, comme c'était le cas la plupart du temps. Mais il attendait, et rien ne venait.

« Mais c'est que tu as l'air de réfléchir pour de vrai à cette affaire, fit Lucifer qui avait parfaitement suivi le fil de ses pensées. Il décida de le chercher un peu. Tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant ?

\- Épouses-moi. » Fit Sam, prêt à déceler n'importe quel signe chez son hallucination qui lui prouverait une fois pour toutes que ce n'était que son esprit, que le Diable ne pouvait plus rentrer dans sa tête.

Lucifer mima à la perfection la surprise. En majeure partie parce qu'il savait que l'idée de Sam était complètement stupide et n'aiderait en rien le chasseur. Mais à force de se prendre des coups sur la tête, on pouvait lui pardonner de ne jamais avoir de plan fonctionnel. Surtout que si tout allait bien, cela allait jouer en sa faveur.

« Pardon ? Écoute, viens-là, je sais que je t'ai un peu traumatisé, mais ce que tu expérimentes en ce moment ? Ça s'appelle le syndrome de Stockholm. Tu ne veux pas vraiment m'épouser voyons… »

Oh quel talent ! Il était vraiment doué, et voir à quel point Sam était perdu était des plus jouissif ! Il entendait d'ici les rouages de son cerveau paniqué se demander s'il avait affaire au vrai Lucifer, ou si son cerveau n'était pas juste ne train de se dissocier pour créer un Lucifer plus vrai que nature. Les Winchester était des cas d'études excellents pour n'importe quel psychanalyste, on aurait pu passer des décennies à les étudier sans les comprendre !

« Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais et ce que je veux. Épouses-moi, répondit Sam d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus ferme.

\- Mais, tu sais que cela ne va pas m'empêcher de te rendre la vie impossible ? se moqua Lucifer. Si c'est une technique pour m'avoir dans ton camp…

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus. Je ne me répéterai pas. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

\- Ah ben voilà ! C'est si dur de poser une question et non de donner un ordre ? Ma réponse est oui. »

Lucifer avait le sourire. Dans un éclair de lumière, il fit apparaitre ses ailes et Sam se rendit vite compte qu'il avait fait une erreur de stratégie.

« Nous voilà donc uni par les liens sacrés du mariage, patati patata… Je peux embrasser le marié ! »

Sam ne se défendit pas quand le diable l'embrassa, beaucoup trop choqué par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux pour réagir. Merde alors ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par le crâne !

Lucifer ricana.

« Tu es donc mien, comme je suis tien et ceci pour l'éternité. Et en cadeau de mariage : ma liberté. »

Il disparut avec un dernier clin d'œil, trop fier de son coup. Il n'avait presque pas triché pour une fois.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Dean paniqué qui avait vu des éclairs s'abattre sur le motel.

« Sam ! ça va ?

\- Je crois que je viens de me marier à Lucifer. »


	3. Gabriel Sam

Et voilà ! Le dernier défi que j'avais relevé sur les demandes en mariage.

C'est probablement le moins réussi des trois, mais je l'aime bien quand même.

* * *

Troisième couple : Gabriel / Sam

* * *

Quand Sam se réveilla ce jour-là, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout d'abord, il avait des seins, et plus généralement un corps de fille. Pas normal donc.

Puis il sentit quelqu'un bouger derrière lui. Un bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le tirer près d'un torse chaud.

« Salut, bien dormi ? »

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. S'il se doutait que c'était encore un coup de Gabriel – ressuscité récemment on savait comment – il ignorait encore totalement à quel jeu l'archange voulait jouer. Ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus embarrassante. Il gardait en mémoire l'épisode de l'herpès génitale et espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas encore un coup pour l'humilier, mais plutôt pour s'amuser sans mesquinerie.

« Allez la marmotte, reprit l'homme derrière lui avec une petite tape sur ses fesses, on se lève, aujourd'hui on passe la journée ensemble ! »

Sam était en train de se tourner pour se lever quand il fut retenu par une main au poignet.

« Mais avant ça… Me feras-tu l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme ? »

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre ni même de paniquer qu'un vertige le saisit et il se sentit propulsé dans un corps et un endroit totalement différents.

Cette fois-ci – fort heureusement – il était de retour dans un corps masculin. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais cela le fit se sentir tout de suite mieux. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était au restaurant, avec un charmant jeune homme en face de lui, et il commença à avoir des sueurs froides.

 _Gabriel, à quoi tu joues ?_

Il profita de son repas – qui était excellent, s'il fallait trouver des points positifs à cette mascarade – et essaya un maximum de détourner l'attention de son partenaire lorsqu'il posait des questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais su répondre.

Puis, il rit nerveusement en voyant son rencard poser un genou en terre au moment du dessert.

« Sam (POURQUOI avait-il fallu qu'il utilise son vrai nom ?) cela fait presque quatre ans que nous vivons ensemble, et sept que nous sortons ensemble. Aujourd'hui, je te propose de nous bâtir ensemble un futur. Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Sam s'attendait à être pris de vertige et se retrouver propulser ailleurs comme la première fois. Eh non. Il commença à réellement paniquer en se disant qu'il fallait répondre, alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Etait-il dans un vrai corps et allait-il empêcher le vrai Sam d'être heureux s'il faisait une erreur ou Gabriel avait-il juste changé son apparence à chaque fois et il n'engageait personne d'autre avec sa réponse ? Il espérait très fort que ce soit la deuxième réponse.

« Euh… écoute… »

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire ! Et il était en public, en plus. Si Gabriel le laissait plus longtemps dans cette situation, il lui arracherait ses réserves de bonbons !

Comme s'il avait surveillé le chasseur, Gabriel apparut alors dans le restaurant et la scène se figea.

« Oh dieu merci, laissa échapper Sam.

\- Allez, c'était pas si terrible ! protesta l'archange. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être marrant pour une fois de te faire une blague sympa, et pas humiliante. »

En voyant Gabriel éviter son regard – ce qui n'arrivait jamais – Sam reconnecta quelques neurones et eut une petite idée.

« Donc ce n'était absolument pas une façon de répéter ta propre demande et de tâter le terrain ? ricana-t-il, et il sut qu'il avait raison en voyant l'archange sursauter.

\- Je pouvais pas risquer de te faire avoir une attaque en te demandant ça de but en blanc, voyons ! déclara Gabriel avec un sourire innocent. Tu as vu comme tu as paniqué ?

\- Parce que je n'étais pas dans mon propre corps ! Je ne savais pas si c'était réel…

\- Peut-être mais tu imagines, si j'étais arrivé au bunker, bague en main ? tu aurais fait une crise cardiaque, ou cru que c'était une blague, et Dean aurait trouvé un moyen de lancer Cassie à ma poursuite ! »

Sam rit en imaginant la scène. Effectivement, l'archange avait probablement choisi la manière la plus facile pour tout le monde. Mais il avait encore une dernière question.

« Bon alors, tu me la poses cette question ? »


End file.
